project_divafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Wiki Project Diva
left left left Une cinquantaine di'images pour Project DIVA F 2nd! left SEGA revient ce matin sur quatre des nouvelles musiques dévoilées le mois dernier pour Hatsune Miku Project DIVA F 2nd et nous illustrent copieusement d’une cinquantaine d’images. On retrouve ainsi deux morceaux des anciens opus PSP avec Packaged (Miku Hatsune, par kz) et A Thousand Year Solo (KAITO, par yanagi), mais également deux inédits dans la série, This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee (Miku Hatsune, par UtataP) et Genga Spoofing (Miku Hatsune et Rin Kagamine, par KulfiQ). On rappelle qu'une version de démonstration du jeu sur PS Vita sera proposée dès le 17 Octobre prochain sur le PS Store japonais pour une durée limitée. La flopée d'images est à découvrir dans la suite de l'article! left Project DIVA Arcade Original Song Collection Vol. 3 annoncé! left On y croyait plus : deux ans après le second volet, un nouvel album Project DIVA Arcade est enfin annoncé. La borne bénéficiera ainsi d’une nouvelle compilation le 18 décembre prochain, intitulée Project DIVA Arcade Original Song Collection Vol.3. Au programme, le disque réunira 23 musiques ayant rejoint le jeu récemment, et même peut être des titres à venir d’ici la sortie du CD. Si la playlist n’est pas totalement connue, on sait déjà l’on pourra compter sur Rosary Pale, AFTER BURNER, on the rocks, Absolunote, No Logic, Gothic and Loneliness, slump, Lucid Dreaming, Out of Eden, Black Gold, Nekomimi Archive, Francisca, Eternity-Song of Eternity-DIVAMIX- et Shinkai City Underground. L’album s’accompagnera d’un livret et sera proposé au tarif conseillé de 2,190 yens. left Project Mirai 2: Senbonzakura, Terekakushi Shishunki, Electric Love et World is Mine en images! left SEGA officialise aujourd’hui les annonces d'hier de Famitsu pour Hatsune Miku Project Mirai 2. Ainsi, les développeurs nous présentent en images deux nouvelles musiques et leurs costumes associés : on retrouve ainsi le célèbre morceaux Senbonzakura, ainsi qu’une composition inédite de HoneyWorks, Terekakushi Shishunki. SEGA en profite également pour publier des visuels des deux musiques de la version d'essaie eShop, Electric Love et World is Mine. Les développeurs détaillent également les fonctionnalités de réalité augmentée, déjà introduites par le premier opus. A l’instar de ce dernier, vous aurez toujours deux modes spécifiques : avec le Live Card, les personnages vont interpréteront l’une des musiques du jeu. left Quant au mode Character Card, il permettra de regarder les protagonistes se balader sur votre écran. La reconnaissance de la réalité augmentée sera à ce propos plus souple car non limitée à la zone de la carte. Enfin, il sera bien évidemment possible de personnaliser les costumes et de prendre des clichés pour les sauvegardes sur sa carte SD. En tout, ce seront 16 cartes qui seront incluses dans la boîte du jeu ; chaque face sera imprimé, portant à 32 le nombre de marqueurs AR (SEGA mettra à disposition les cartes à télécharger en PDF pour ceux qui achèteront le jeu sur l’eShop). L’ensemble de ces nouveautés est présenté dans la suite de l'article avec de nombreuses images des nouvelles musiques! left Hatsune Miku Project Mirai 2: Senbonzakura et Terekakushi Shishunki confirmés! left A 50 jours de la sortie de Hatsune Miku Project Mirai 2, SEGA accélère la communication sur son jeu 3DS en dévoilant les dernières musiques du titre. Ainsi, après nous avoir offert une version de démonstration, le développeur nous dévoile dans les pages de Famitsu deux morceaux supplémentaires : Senbonzakura et Terekakushi Shishunki (Terekakushi Puberty). S’il n’y a pas lieu à introduire la première, sans aucun doute l’une des musiques les plus connues de Miku Hatsune (et déjà présente dand Project DIVA F), la seconde vous sera moins familière et pour cause : il s’agira d’une nouvelle composition avec Len de HoneyWorks.. Une version alternative avec KAITO sera également disponible. L’hebdomadaire revient également sur les deux musiques de la démo (dont vous pouvez lire des impressions détaillées par ici), World is Mine et Electric Love, ce qui nous donnera certainement l’occasion de voir de belles images officielles demain. Les premières images de Famitsu sont à découvrir ci-dessous ! left left Project Mirai 2: l'Acessory Set et le Body Cover Set en images sous toutes les coutures! left SEGA nous présente aujourd’hui de nombreux clichés des différents accessoires inclus dans l’Accessory Set et le Body Cover Set de Project Mirai 2. Pour rappel, le premier contiendra deux coques (une pour Nintendo 3DS, une autre pour 3DS XL sur laquelle il sera possible de faire tenir la Nendoroid du collector), des stickers (deux planches pour l’extérieur, une pour l’intérieur, et ce pour chaque modèle de console), une pochette et une Nendoroid Pouch pour protéger une Nendoroid. Quant au second, il contiendra uniquement la coque pour 3DS ou 3DS XL (à choisir) et les stickers propres à chaque console. Vous pouvez admirer les différents éléments sous tous les coutures dans la suite de l'article, en constatant que SEGA a cette fois-ci pris soin de flouter les éléments qui pourraient révéler de nouvelles musiques pour le jeu! left Project DIVA Arcade: Lucid Dreaming et Out of Eden! left Après s’être amusé à teaser les joueurs comme chaque mois, SEGA officialise ce matin les prochaines musiques du mois d’octobre pour Project DIVA Arcade. Lucid Dreaming de Miku Hatsune et Out of Eden de Len Kagamine (comme l’avait trouvé WhiteRock Miku !) s’ajouteront ainsi dès le 10 d’octobre dans la borne. A cette occasion, les développeurs publient une vidéo de présentation des nouveaux clips ! De son côté, la REVISION5 de la Version B de Project DIVA Arcade sera disponible dès aujourd’hui. full|left|335 px Impressions détaillées sur la démo de Project Mirai 2! left Mignon à croquer, le premier opus de Project Mirai n’avait pas totalement convaincu la sphère Project DIVA avec son contenu faiblard et un gameplay moins efficace que la série principale. C’est ainsi avec une certaine impatience que l’on attend le second opus, face aux promesses de SEGA de revoir intégralement sa copie. Disponible depuis hier sur l’eShop japonais, la version de démonstration de Project Mirai 2 permet de se faire un premier avis sur cette nouvelle monture au travers de deux musiques, World is Mine de Ryo et Electric Love de 8#Prince. Le pari est-il en passe d’être réussi sur 3DS ? Découvrez un compte-rendu et des impressions détaillées sur cette version d'essaie pour se faire une petite idée de ce qui nous attend ! left Project DIVA F: Teto, Neru et Haku disponible en Europe! left Après Snow Miku 2013 la semaine dernière, c’est au tour du trio Teto, Neru et Haku de débarquer en DLC pour la version européenne de Project DIVA F. Vendu sous la forme d’un unique pack pour 2,49€, ce contenu téléchargeable vous permettra d’utiliser ces trois nouveaux personnages dans les différents modes du jeu. Vous pouvez accéder à la fiche du jeu sur la boutique européenne par ici (on passera sur la traduction douteuse du nom du pack) et il faut noter que ce DLC ne fonctionnera bien évidemment qu’avec la version européenne du jeu. left Project Mirai 2: World is Mine et Electric Love confirmés avec une démo jouable sur l'eShop! left Nous avions suggéré en septembre l'arivée de World is Mine de Ryo et de Electric Love de 8#Prince dans Project Mirai 2 : la chose est désormais officialisée, puisque SEGA a confirmé l’introduction de ces deux musiques dans le jeu pour Nintendo 3DS. Grosse surprise, cette annonce s’accompagne d’une démo jouable disponible dès à présent sur l’eShop japonais ! Limitée à 30 utilisations, cette version d’essai permet de s’essayer à ces deux nouveautés sur trois niveaux de difficulté : EASY, NORMAL et HARD. Vous pouvez également vous essayer aux deux modes de jouabilité (tactile ou avec les touches physiques), et pratiquer le mélange des costumes. left left Une version budget de Project DIVA F en approche sur PS Vita left Les revendeurs japonais ont ce matin vendu la mèche sur l’arrivée d’une nouvelle édition de Project DIVA f sur PS Vita. Nommée Project DIVA f Bargain Edition (ou Special Purchase Edition suivant la boutique), cette réédition sera disponible le 12 décembre pour un prix variant de 3780 yens sur Amazon a 3170 yens sur AmiAmi. On ignore encore si cette version budget comportera quelques bonus, comme le veut la tradition de la série. En effet, à l’exception de Project DIVA extend, les Project DIVA ont toujours bénéficié d’une seconde version à bas prix. Toutefois, au lieu de passer par le circuit traditionnel des gammes budget (version « The Best » au Japon), SEGA préfère proposer une réédition agrémentée de quelques bonus. On se souvient ainsi que le premier Project DIVA était ressorti avec une compilation d’Edit Play ; quant au second épisode, il avait eu droit à une seconde version intitulée Project DIVA F 2nd et comprenant l’intégralité des modules de Project DIVA extend. On attendra désormais une annonce officielle de la part de SEGA. Project Mirai 2: plus de 1000 costumes, Age Age Again s'habille left On le sait déjà, Age Age Again, la musique thème de Project Mirai 2, sera composée par Mitchie M. Présentée essentiellement jusqu’à présent via des extraits de la cinématique d’ouverture du jeu, le morceau avait eu droit à une présentation détaillée dans le journal spécial FaMiku du Magical Mirai ; on avait notamment pu découvrir un visuel du costume qui sera associé à la musique. Le site web de l’hebdomadaire Famitsu propose désormais une image de meilleure qualité des dessins préparatoires par NIL. left Toujours en lien avec les costumes de Project Mirai 2, SEGA indique sur son blog que le jeu comptera plus de 100 habits différents. Ce chiffre inclut les 37 costumes du premier opus, plus les 47 habits déja dévoilés pour le second épisode. Il reste donc au minimum une quinzaine d’accoutrements à découvrir, sans compter les innombrables mélanges que les joueurs pourront effectuer grâce à la fusion des costumes. Project Mirai 2 est toujours prévu pour le 28 novembre au Japon sur Nintendo 3DS. left Trois vidéos pour Uta Kumi 575, l'autre jeu VOCALOID de SEGA left SEGA a beau dorloter Miku Hatsune et ses compagnons, cela n’empêche pas la firme du hérisson de lui faire quelques infidélités avec Uta Kumi 575, un titre PS Vita avec deux nouveaux Vocaloids, Azuki Masaoka et Maccha Kobayashi. Soutenue par la Team SEGA feat. HATSUNE MIKU Project, la production mélangera avec originalité le jeu de rythme et le puzzle game, le tout sur fond de musiques réalisées par de nombreux compositeurs de la scène VOCALOID. Aujourd’hui, SEGA présente justement deux morceaux du prochain jeu en vidéos, avec Strange Animal de Pinocchio-P et Sainome de Nanahoshi Kangengakudan (SEGA a retiré cette seconde vidéo pour une raison inexpliquée.) Le site IGN propose également une séquence de gameplay enregistrée sur le salon du Tokyo Game Show. Si le joueur complètement perdu n’est pas à prendre en exemple, la vidéo permet de se faire une idée plus précise du gameplay ; on découvre notamment l’existence de double note à valider avec les deux surfaces tactiles de la console. Prévu pour le 23 janvier 2014, on rappelle que Uta Kumi 575 bénéficiera d’une sympathique édition limitée . Pour plus de détails sur le jeu, rendez-vous sur cette précédante brève. left|335px Nouvelles images pour Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone! left Alors que la fin d’année approche, SEGA prépare le lancement de Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone en réalisant un nouveau location test sur le sol japonais. Trois salles accueilleront dès demain des bornes (le Club SEGA Akihabara New Wing, le Club SEGA Shinjuku West Exit et SEGA Ikebukuro Gigo) avec les cinq musiques inédites dévoilées jusqu’à présent pour le jeu par rapport à la version B : Cat Food, Unhappy Refrain, Fire Flower, FREELY TOMORROW et Weekender Girl. Pour l’occasion, SEGA illustre Future Tone et le PV de Weekender Girl avec quelques nouveaux clichés afin de visionner une nouvelle fois le touch slider et les accessoires. left left left left left left left Project DIVA F: le DLC Snow Miku 2013 disponible en Europe! left Proposés en Amérique du Nord comme bonus de précommande réservés à l’enseigne Gamestop, les costumes Snow Miku 2013 pour Project DIVA F sont désormais disponibles sur le PlayStation Store européen. Pour 2,49€, vous pouvez donc acquérir un pack regroupant la diva des neiges en deux versions (avec ou sans sa capuche). Vous pouvez accéder à la fiche du jeu sur la boutique européenne par ici. A noter que ce DLC ne fonctionnera bien évidemment qu’avec la version européenne du jeu. Pour l’anecdote, on rappelle que les incarnations de Snow Miku ont toujours intégré par le passé les jeux Miku Hatsune de SEGA, que ce soit dans les Project DIVA PSP, Arcade ou Project Mirai. left Un démo de Project DIVA F 2nd le 17 Octobre sur la PSN! left Nul besoin de se rendre dans les allées du Tokyo Game Show pour s’essayer à Project DIVA F 2nd : une version de démonstration du jeu sera proposée du 17 octobre au 23 octobre pour PS Vita sur le PS Store japonais. Vous pourrez vous essayer aux trois premières musiques dévoilées pour le jeu : Romeo & Cinderella, (Miku Hatsune), Colorful x Melody (Miku x Rin) et Akatsuki Arrival (Miku x Luka). La démo à durée limitée sera par la suite retirée du Store, il faudra donc être rapide ! On rappelle que pour accéder au PlayStation Network japonais, vous devez non seulement posséder un compte japonais, mais également associer (et donc formater) votre PS Vita avec celui-ci. left Tous aux abris, Mikudayo assure la promotion de Project Mirai 2! left Apparue pour la première fois afin de promouvoir Project Mirai, Mikudayo fera son grand retour pour assurer le marketing du second opus. SEGA utilisera en effet le personnage dans la campagne promotionnelle du jeu en compagnie de Juria Kawakami, une chanteuse plus connue sous son nom de scène Jurian Beat Crisis. Les deux apparaitront ainsi régulièrement dès le 3 octobre dans des vidéos au ton humoristique. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas encore le phénomène, Mikudayo est devenu un véritable « mème internet » au Japon : les proportions difformes assorties à l’expression souriante et figée ont été tournée en dérision par le web japonais, et le personnage est depuis dépeint dans de nombreuses images comme une étrange Miku Hatsune, qui sous ses airs angéliques cache un monstre indestructible, violent et aux réactions imprévisibles. Vous pouvez découvrir le teaser vidéo de la campagne promotionnelle ci-dessous ! full|left|335 px Project Mirai 2: jaquette, protection 3DS XL et... Electric Love? left Aujourd’hui, SEGA organisait un grand show sur le salon du Tokyo Game Show afin de présenter au public ses prochains projets. A cette occasion, une case était réservé au SEGA feat. HATSUNE MIKU Project avec Project DIVA F 2nd et Project Mirai 2. Le jeu 3DS a notamment eu les honneurs de séquences de gameplay pour la partie jeu de rythme mais également pour les nombreux modes annoncés la semaine dernière. SEGA a tout d’abord profité du live pour dévoiler le design des accessoires réservés à la 3DS XL pour l’Accessory Set et le Body Cover Set du jeu ; on ne connaissait jusqu’à présent que la version pour la 3DS classique. left Pour rappel, le premier contiendra deux coques (une pour Nintendo 3DS, une autre pour 3DS XL), des stickers (deux planches pour l’extérieur, une pour l’intérieur, et ce pour chaque modèle de console), une pochette pour ranger sa console et une Nendoroid Pouch pour protéger une Nendoroid (celle du collector par exemple !). Quant au second, il contiendra uniquement la coque pour 3DS ou 3DS XL (à choisir) et les stickers propres à chaque console. SEGA a également présenté en détail le bonus de précommande de Project Mirai 2, le Hatsune Miku Study Book. Ce carnet sera visiblement réservé aux plus jeunes puisqu’il contiendra des coloriages et des pages de note à l’effigie du jeu. left Enfin, nous arrivons sans doute au point le plus intriguant : les animateurs ont passé en revue l’édition limitée de Project Mirai 2. Outre la Nendoroid Petite déjà vue force fois, le collector s’accompagne d’autocollants. Ceux-ci reprendront les modèles 3D de plusieurs costumes du jeu. Toutefois, un détail attire particulièrement l’attention : l’un des habits présentés n’a pas encore été annoncé ! En zoomant, on distingue bien une Miku Hatsune vêtue de noir et de violet, ainsi qu’une coiffure avec des mèches mauves. left Or, il existe bien une musique où Miku ressemble énormément à ce costume : il s’agit de Electric Love de 8#Prince. Haut violet avec cravate noire, ensemble zettai ryouiki noir et cheveux verts avec des mèches violettes. L’hypothèse Electric Love n’est clairement pas à écarter puisque l’on sait que la musique avait failli faire à l’époque le saut dans Project DIVA f. On rappelle également que SEGA a également laissé échappé (involontairement ou non) une image de World is Mine pour Project Mirai 2, une musique qui n’a pas encore été annoncé. On termine enfin avec la jaquette du jeu, qui reprendra sans surprise le visuel réalisé par Nekoita. Project Mirai 2 est toujours prévu pour le 28 novembre au Japon ! left Project DIVA Arcade: les musiques d'Octobre teasées, Unstable Girl et Out of Eden en approche? left Fidèle à son habitude, SEGA s’amuse à teaser la prochaine mise à jour musicale de Project DIVA Arcade. On découvre ainsi deux clichés censée illustrer les prochains morceaux du mois d’octobre, l’un avec Miku, l’autre avec Len. En attendant de découvrir les titres d’ici quelques jours, vous pouvez tenter d’user de vos connaissances dans la scène VOCALOID pour deviner les musiques. Concernant la première image, SEGA insiste sur le fait que Miku est instable, de quoi éventuellement tabler sur (An) Unstable Girl. Quant à l’image avec Len, elle pourrait bien faire allusion à Out of Eden, ne serait-ce que par la pomme. Le commentaire de la Team Project DIVA conforte cette idée en indiquant non seulement que la musique s’inscrit dans une tendance rock, mais qu’en plus la scène se déroule sur « les terres des origines » (une expression qui renvoie certainement à l’Eden). left left Project DIVA F 2nd: une flopée d'images et un trailer de 12 minutes! left Dévoilées hier dans les pages de Famitsu, les quatre nouvelles musiques pour Hatsune Miku Project DIVA F 2nd s’illustrent désormais chez SEGA avec de belles images de qualité. On retrouve ainsi deux morceaux des anciens opus PSP avec Packaged (Miku Hatsune, par kz) et A Thousand Years Solo (KAITO, par yanagi), mais également deux nouveautés dans la série, This is the Hapiness and Peace of Mind Committee (Miku Hatsune, par UtataP) et Genga Spoofing (Miku Hatsune et Rin Kagamine, par KulfiQ). Le jeu reprendra également d’anciens modules des opus PSP sans pour autant bénéficier des musiques associées : on compte ainsi White Dress, Heart Hunter et Cat Girl. left Enfin, SEGA nous présente un premier véritable trailer pour le jeu PS3 et PSVita ! D’une durée de près de 12 minutes, il permet de se délecter des différentes musiques dévoilées en mouvement. Enfin, SEGA organisera à l’occasion du Tokyo Game Show deux lives sur NicoNico Douga le 20 Septembre et le 22 Septembre : on devrait ainsi apercevoir du gameplay de Project DIVA F 2nd et Project Mirai 2. Vous pouvez voir un paquet d’images dans la suite de l’article ! full|left|335 px Nouvelles musiques confirmées pour Project DIVA F 2nd! left Depuis son annonce début juillet, Hatsune Miku Project DIVA F 2nd s’est montré plutôt timide. Les fans devaient en effet se contenter de quatre musiques avec Romeo & Cinderella, Colorful x Melody, Akatsuki Arrival et Glory 3usi9. SEGA corrige ce matin cette erreur en dévoilant dans les pages de Famitsu le nom de nouveaux morceaux pour cette future itération PS3 et PSVita. La playlist s’agrandit avec quatre nouvelles musiques : commençons par Packaged (Miku Hatsune, par kz) et A Thousand Years Solo (KAITO, par yanagi) issus des anciens opus ; Project DIVA F 2nd s’appuie en effet sur les résultats de l’enquête Project DIVA Sousenkyo‬ afin de proposer des morceaux de la trilogie PSP. Parmi les nouveautés, on compte également This is the Hapiness and Peace of Mind Committee (Miku Hatsune, par UtataP) et Genga Spoofing (Miku Hatsune et Rin Kagamine, par KulfiQ) ! D’anciens modules des opus PSP sont également confirmés : White Dress, Heart Hunter et Cat Girl. Doit-on en déduire que World is Mine, Melt et Sweet:*Drops feront l’impasse sur le jeu ? Les images sont là ! On découvre ainsi les quatre morceaux avec leurs différents costumes associés. Le site web de Famitsu illustrent également les nouveaux éléments de gameplay, le double scratch et le link scratch. On rappelle que le premier demandera de scratcher avec les deux sticks ou à deux endroits de l’écran tactile, pendant que le second sera la transposition tactile des notes maintenues. Enfin, Famitsu révèle également des images des trois anciens modules des opus Project DIVA PSP, à visionner dans la suite de l’article ! left left left left Uta Kumi 575: retour sur l'actualité du prochain jeu SEGA utilisant VOCALOID left Nous avons déja évoqué Uta Kumi 575 pour PS Vita, le prochain titre de SEGA utilisant la technologie VOCALOID. Le jeu n’est pas étranger à la Team SEGA feat. HATSUNE MIKU Project, qui soutient activement le projet et ses déclinaisons. Uta Kumi 575 sur PSVita mélange avec originalité le jeu de rythme et le puzzle game : au fil des chansons (intégralement chantées avec VOCALOID), les paroles défilent au milieu de l’écran. Vous devez alors combler certains vides en composant des mots à l’aide de l’écran tactile. Cela-dit, quelque soit votre choix, Azuki Masaoka et Maccha Kobayashi (les deux protagonistes du jeu) continueront de chanter grâce à la synthèse vocale VOCALOID. Une fois validé, les caractères japonais défileront sur les côtés de l’écran : à vous de les valider comme dans n’importe quel jeu de rythme. Bien recomposer à plusieurs reprises les mots permet de déclencher des séquences spéciales pour accumuler des points. left Les deux héroïnes disposeront d’une garde robe conséquente qu’il faudra bien entendu débloquer au fil des parties. Le jeu disposera par ailleurs d’un véritable mode histoire, avec des séquences animés et des dialogues. Quant aux musiques, SEGA a fait appel à de très nombreux compositeurs de la scène VOCALOID : Asa, Azuma, Ad9 (HeriP), 164, UtataP, Otetsu, CosMo@Bousou P, Dios/Signal P, Tokotoko (Nishiwa-san P), Travolta, NatsuP (SCL Project), Nanahoshi Orchestra, Nem, Pinocchio P, Fuwari P, Minus P (Wonderful Opportunity!), Lamaze P, Ramune (Murabito P), et Yucha P. left La liste des musiques du jeu est disponible sur le site officiel, avec la possibilité d’écouter des extraits pour chaque piste. Prévu pour le 23 janvier 2014, le jeu PS Vita (déjà précédé depuis cet été par Uta Yomi 575, une application gratuite iOS) bénéficiera d'une édition limitée comprenant une housse pour la console en forme de sac, une boîte pour les cartes Vita sous la forme d’un carnet, des cartes et des starps des deux héroïnes. En bonus de précommande, Uta Kumi 575 proposera également un petit artbook et un CD comprenant trois musiques. Enfin, vous pouvez visionner des images du jeu sur le site de Dengeki ; en plus du trailer ci-dessous, vous pouvez également regarder les séquences complètes de GosHicHiGo! et Tobidase Jugyo! de Lamaze-P. full|left|335 px Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone: Weekender Girl et Look This way Baby, en images! left Aperçue la semaine dernière, la musique Weekender Girl est désormais officialisée dans Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone avec une série d’images. De quoi nous permettre d’admirer une énième fois la beauté de la modélisation du module Pansy et des effets de lumière du jeu. SEGA annonce également que la musique Look this way, Baby. Les visiteurs du Tokyo Game Show auront la possibilité de s’essayer à ces deux musiques. Les développeurs rappellent enfin que Future Tone reste prévu pour le mois de novembre au Japon, mais ils ne garantissent pas d’avoir un peu de retard et de devoir repousser la sortie à décembre. left left left left left left Hatsune Miku Project Mirai 2: avalanche d'informations, des images et un trailer de 10 minutes! left Après les images Famitsu, SEGA officialise aujourd’hui les informations publiées hier par l’hebdomadaire pour Project Mirai 2, tout en précisant une quantité colossale d’informations sur le jeu. Comme annoncé hier, quatre nouvelles musiques vont rejoindre les 47 morceaux de la playlist : Electric Angel (de yasuoP, avec Miku Hatsune, Rin ou Luka) Invisble (de kemu, avec GUMI et Rin), Interviewer (de KuwagataP, avec Luka ou Miku) et Snowman (de halyosy, avec KAITO ou Len). Cette dernière constitue d’ailleurs une nouvelle composition inédite au jeu, contrairement à ce que l’on avait annoncé hier par confusion avec une musique existante du même nom. left Ne pensez pas que SEGA se limite à la présentation de nouvelles musiques : les développeurs introduisent également de nouveaux costumes, ainsi que de nombreux détails sur les modes My Room, Dance Studio et My Phrase. De quoi envisager un contenu définitivement alléchant pour ce second opus. Les internautes bénéficient même d’un long trailer de plus de 10 minutes à voir! Vous pouvez également découvrir l’ensemble des images et des précisions sur les nouveaux modes dans la suite de l'article. full|left|335 px Project Mirai 2 s'offre quatre musiques supplémentaires left Alors que SEGA tarde à présenter de nouvelles musiques pour Project DIVA F 2nd, Famitsu continue de dévoiler la playlist de Hatsune Miku Project Mirai 2. Ce second opus pour Nintendo 3DS s’offre ainsi quatre nouvelles musiques : Electric angel (de yasuoP, avec Miku Hatsune, Invisible (de kemu, avec GUMI et Rin), Interviewer (de KuwagataP, avec Luka Megurine) et Snowman (de Will, avec KAITO). Ces morceaux s’ajoutent ainsi aux 26 nouveaux titres de l’épisode, auxquels il faudra rajouter les 21 morceaux du premier épisode. L’hebdomadaire dévoile également le mode mystère teasé par le site officiel du jeu : il s’agira du Dance Studio, dont on attend encore les premiers détails. En attendant d’avoir les premières images, on rappelle que Project Mirai 2 est toujours prévu pour le 28 novembre prochain au Japon en édition simple et collector. Les images de Famitsu sont disponibles ! On apprend pour l’occasion quelques détails supplémentaires : comme à l’accoutumée, les différents morceaux bénéficieront de versions inédites chantées par d’autres Vocaloids. Ainsi, Electric Angel de Miku Hatsune sera également disponible avec Rin et Luka. Pour Interviewer de Luka, il sera possible de découvrir une édition avec Miku. Enfin, Snowman de KAITO sera également présente avec Len. Ces trois morceaux bénéficieront tous d’un PV modélisé en 3D. Invisible de GUMI et Rin utilisera le PV original de la musique. Pour ce qui est du Dance Studio, il offrira bien la possibilité aux joueurs de réaliser des chorégraphies. Une autre fonctionnalité permettra également de jouer différents sons avec les personnages sur un clavier présent sur l’écran tactile. D’autres images sont disponibles, illustrant les modes de danse et la composition des musiques, mais également de nouveaux costumes sous forme de pyjama. left left left Miku Miku Hockey sur PSVita s'offre un trailer de lancement! left En avril dernier,Sony, SEGA et Crypton Future Media présentaient une application PSVita mettant en scène Miku Hatsune et Mikudayo. Basé sur la technologie SmartAR et la précédente démo AR Hockey du GDC 2012, ce petit jeu intitulé Miku Miku Hockey proposait de participer à des parties de air hockey en réalité augmentée, tout en utilisant des modèles 3D de MMD comme base graphique. Comme prévu, le jeu sera proposé sur le PlayStation Store japonais dès demain, le 10 septembre 2013. Cependant, la compétition face à Miku et Mikudayo sera réservé aux seuls membres PlayStation Plus. A cette occasion, Sony Japon publie une vidéo de présentation à découvrir ci-dessous. full|left|335 px Unboxing de l'édition limité Blu-ray du MikuPa live party 2013 left Le 30 août dernier fut marqué par un double événement pour les concerts Miku Hatsune. Ce jour voyait non seulement la tenue du Magical Mirai 2013, mais également la sortie des disques du précédent concert au nom à rallonge, le MikuPa♪ Live Party 2013 in Kansai -39′s Spring the 3rd Synthesis-. Fidèle à ses habitudes, MAGES nous propose un coffret agrémenté de quelques bonus. Cette édition limitée n’était disponible qu’en quantité limitée pour le lancement ; à présent, le coffret est plus compliqué à trouver et cèdera progressivement sa place à une édition simple privée de ses suppléments. Vous pouvez retrouver une présentation imagée et commentée du contenu de ce collector par la ou en cliquant sur l’image! left Catégorie:Tout